1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe having vent or drain holes, more particularly, to a shoe having lids for covering vent or drain holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Athletic shoes such as canvas sneakers and fishing shoes are usually provided with through holes below shank parts of an upper. These holes serve to ventilate the shoe, when the shoe is used in a dry area. When the shoe is used for activities such as, sailing and fishing, a large amount of water entering the shoe from the top of the shoe can be drained rapidly out of the shoe through the through-holes. However, since the through holes cannot be closed, water cannot be prevented from flowing into the shoe when the wearer walks in an area where the level of water is low, or cannot prevent sand or mud from entering the shoe when walking in a sandy or muddy area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shoe with a lid which can be attached removably to a ventilating or draining hole for preventing undesirable solid particles from entering the shoe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoe with a lid which can be attached removably to a ventilating or draining hole and which also serves to carry a logo or an advertisement.
Accordingly, a shoe according to the present invention comprises: a shoe body including at least one through-hole extending from an inside to an outside of the shoe body; at least one hollow base fixed in said through hole and having an inner end at the inside of the shoe body and an outer end opposite to the inner end, the hollow base being hollow from the inner end to the outer end for passage of a fluid; and a lid attached removably to the hollow base so as to block the hollow base.